Our Last Night
by SashaVampress
Summary: CROSSOVER! Sam/Hermione and SMUT. Hermione is remembering her last night with Sam before he died. Mentions Dean/Harry relationship. If you don't like smut don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! So this is a Sam/Hermione story with hints of Dean/Harry (so, sorry if you hate, just don't flame please) I love this pairing so I thought I would try a smutty one-shot. **

**I didn't really think that hard about dates, I got Sam's real birthday and just made up the day he died, sorry that it's not perfect. But you know what it's a crossover, things don't work properly with them anyways but they are still great. **

**Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter. But if I did, both Sam and Draco would be mine ^.^  
**

**~Storm **

He was so sexy and funny and smart and lovable. I loved him our time together was amazing. He sweapt me off my feet and stole my willing heart. If only it was able to last. I still blame his stupid, cocky, trigger-happy womanizer of a brother. He wanted my love to go, I tried to distract him, both with my words and with my body. It was to dangerous more trouble than it was worth. My only comforts are that last night we spent together and oour daughter Claire who came after it.

**********FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK***********

"Please Sam, don't go with Dean, it's to dangerous or at least more dangerous than usual." I beg for Sam to not go. We are already in bed, it's late but I can't sleep knowing he will be gone tomarrow. Every time he left on a hunt I couldnt sleep without a Dreamless Sleep Draught. I was always so scared that Sam wouldnt come back because something supernatural killed him.

"Hermione, Dean needs me to go with him, Harry is on an Auror mission, otherwise he would go." Sam kisses me lightly, "Plus it's only a vampire coven if I remember correctly we have killed at least a dozen of those and one of those involved rescuing you." Sam smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. Sam moved and he is on top of me, he starts to kiss me, harder, with more passion.

"Never one this big though Sam! I just wish that someone else could go with you guys. It would make me feel better"

"Feel better huh? I think I can do that now." Sam starts to kiss me, his tongue presses against my soft lips, asking for entrance. I part my lips and our tongues start to dance. My hands hold him in place, fingers twisted into wonderful hair. Sam breaks off to take off his shirt it is tossed carelessly on the floor. My hands wander over the newly revealed skin. Sam leaves open-mouth kisses all along my jaw and down my neck. His hands are all over me, one in my hair and the other under my shirt carassing my breast. I start to get that wonderful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Sam gets my top off and smiles because I don't have a bra on. His head drops to my cheast and he nips and twists and sucks on my nipple. I moan in pleasure. As Sam moves to my neglected breast his hand moves down my stomach. His hand is like fire on my skin, I arch my back into his touch. He fingers the edge of my shorts. I lift my hips and sam tosses the shorts somewhere in the room. I have on a pair of lacy red panties and I knew Sam could see and feel how wet I was all because of him. I felt his arousal pressed against my thigh. Sam's hands move over my chest, stomach, inner thighs he brushes my center. I moan again as it sents jolts of electricity up my spine.

It wasn't what I had in mind though, I flip us over and Sam just stares at me, "Not yet hun, it's my turn." I grind against his hips his arousal is between my legs. His eyes roll back and his breathing quickens. I start to make little cirles with my hips - just how he liked it.

He moans, "Mione." I kiss him all over, his chest, cheeks, jaw. I nibble on his ear and roll his nipples between my teeth. Sam's hands are on my hips, guiding my pace. "Hermione, please, I-I can't. Let me be inside you." Sam begs in such a husky voice.

I kiss him lightly on the lips, "Alright, if you are so desperate." I slowly lift myself off of him but in a second Sam has me under him. My hands are already on the waistband of his boxers, I push them down and he kicks them off. Sam had my panties off a moment later - no more taking it slow, we both need this. He positions himself at my entrance, his head brushed my clit and I almost came undone then.

He is inside me in one thrust and he sets the pace. My hips keep up as he hits that magical spot deep inside me. My eyes roll back, I can't help but wimper Sam. He brings me to my climax and we both yell in pleasure. Sam slowly pulls out his soft member and lays down next to me, holding me close. "I love you." He kisses my cheek. "I love you Sam."

We fall asleep in each others arms. Sadly, we are waken up by none other than Dean the next morning. I give Sam one last kiss good-bye and one more 'I love you.' He smiles and promises to call later, and says not to worry. I watch them drive away in the Impala.

I don't remember what I did before Dean called. He was at ol' Bobby's place and I could hear Bobby in the backround cursing about 'stupid mistakes' and 'vampires.' I never heard Dean so sad as he told me how the fucking vampires ambushed sam _'he didn't have a chance'_ was my thought but Dean said _'he at least went down swinging.'_ Dean wants to get Sam buried - I can't even speak and I don't speak that much until I find out I'm pregnant.

************************************END FLASHBACK*****************************

It is where I am now, Two years later with Claire, I stare at your tombstone. Claire drops the flowers by your tombstone and Harry takes her back to the car. I shed silent tears because it is so hard to continue on with out you, especially when Claire is so like you.

**Samuel Winchester **

**May 2nd, 1983 – September 24th 2008 **

**An amazing son, brother, husband, **

**hunter, and should have been father.**

**PS: This is my first smut story ever...pretty please with a Sam on top review and tell me how I can get better...I've read better smut so I know it's not perfect.  
**


	2. SorryNot a Chapter

Hey guys! So I know a couple of people are following this and I've gotten a few favorites too. I love you guys for that. I know I posted this YEARS ago but I thought I would ask….would anyone be interested in hearing about Claire's life and/or how Hermione and Sam met? A long time ago I had started stories for both but never got very far with them. If anyone would like to read those stories, let me know. Or, if you have ideas for these stories on what you would like to see happen, put in in the review or PM me. I'm not going to give away anything for the Claire story, but for the how Sam met Hermione I do explain the whole vampire thing if anyone wants to know.

Thanks!

~Storm


End file.
